Girl is a Hurricane
by TomorrowGirl
Summary: When the mountain men witness a huge metal ship fall from the sky they send out special operative Katrina 'Hurricane' Tyrell to go undercover and assess the situation that is the 100. What seems like a quick and easy task turns out to be far more complicated as Katrina finds herself getting more involved with the 100 than she had originally planned.
1. Chapter 1: Hurricane

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**So pretty much every OC fic has a person who is either a prisoner from the ark or a grounder, I wanted to do something slightly different which i hope you'll like :D  
****Some of it will be going along with the shows storyline but I'm going to be including a lot of my own stuff in there :D Anyways here's the first chapter hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

"Hurricane, do you copy?"

Ignoring the buzzing question in her ear the coppery red head dove deeper towards the ocean floor, setting her feet down and drifting along on the rocky sea bed. One thing she loved about the ocean was the variety it held; from the small colonies of fishes and the bright and colourful myriad of shells and plant life. Her long locks of hair swirled around her head rippling in the current like an inky fire as she swam from one place to another, often causing her to stop and swipe it from her vision as it clung to her face

"Hurricane, I said do you copy"

She was aware that they knew she was ignoring them, the fact putting a smirk on her pouty lips. A family of fishes swam past her sight and she paused not wanting to cause them a disturbance. Checking her watch she saw the countdown, 8 minutes of oxygen left before she would have to go back. She swam past the remains of buildings; the structures once homes of people but after the nuclear disaster they had crumbled into the water becoming rubble.

"Hurricane get your ass back to the tower"

The voice in her ear buzzed again causing her to scowl. Pulling out her communicator from the belt slung around her hips she typed in a message.

"I'm busy Vaughn, can't you wait 5 minutes?"

This time a different voice spoke in her ear.

"You're little underwater scavenger hunt can wait, we have more pressing matters at hand."

Her superiors voice cut in her ear. Right guess she was going back to the tower early then. She made note of the house in front of her that seemed pretty much intact from the outside, deciding that when she was next down she'd check inside to see if she could find anything of use. Backtracking she swum through the underwater coves and channels, weaving through the dark tunnels and passing a fallen army truck which had rusted over and now was coated in coral and various other rocks, bringing herself to the lower level of the tower. Steel ladders dropped beside her and she began to climb up a little length of the ladder, wrapping her grapple around it to secure herself as she was pulled up. Soon the deep blue of the ocean disappeared and she was pulled out of the water. She perched on the ladder, waiting patiently as a metal sheet blanketed the pool, blocking off the access to the sea. Once the floor was securely covered she unclipped herself, jumping to the ground and shaking the excess water from her hair.

"So boys and girls what's the buzz about?"

She asked, looking between the four people on the lower level with her.

"We don't actually know, we don't have clearance"

Katrina narrowed her eyes at the slender woman who had spoken. Usually any information was distributed between everyone, it was odd to say the least that these people were clueless. Katrina's hair had sprung into tight curls, a reaction that always occurred once she was faced with water. Running her hands through the tangles she attempted to unknot it.

"So you don't know anything Trix?"

The woman shook her head, her ponytail swishing along with it.

"We just know that they wanted you calling in to go to debriefing"

The blonde haired man that had been pressing buttons on the control panel piped up. Trix handed Katrina a towel, so she could dry herself off properly. Leaving the lower floor Katrina made her way to the elevator, slipping inside and brushing her thumb over the panel letting her prints register.

"Katrina Tyrell, which floor do you wish to go to?"

The elevator AI spoke, ina grainy voice as it imitated a human.

"Debrief room please"

Katrina called out waiting to be cleared.

"Clearance granted, you are now heading to the debrief room"

The AI said before leaving Katrina in silence. As she waited to get to the debrief room she removed the utility belt from her waist, hooking it around the arm rest and unzipped her wetsuit that Vaughn had creatively named 'the black and white booty suit' due to the fact that it curved around her bottom, unlike the head to toe wetsuits that the dive team sported. The elevator came to a halt, the white doors sliding open to reveal the debriefing room. Just like many of the other rooms and floors in the tower the debrief room was all sharp cuts and strong metallic lines. The walls we're a blinding white, with blue light seeping through in geometric patterns, illuminating the place. She looked to the right away from the control panels where people were constantly monitoring and working on various things, her eyes leading her to where all people with a high enough clearance were sat around the round table with a swipe screen in front of them waiting for Katrina. As she entered the room she was greeted by Vaughn, her messy raven haired friend with grey eyes that were hidden behind thickly framed glasses, who happened to be the towers best techie. He held out a bundle of clothing to Katrina.

"Thank God, I was beginning to think I'd have to sit through this meeting thing in my underwear"

Vaughn grinned, winking at Katrina.

"Come on, exciting stuff"

He lead Katrina over to the table where everyone was sat and she took her place, Pulling on the black paneled pants and matching shirt.

"So what have we got Cyrus?"

Katrina asked looking to her superior, signalling she was all ears.

"If you look at your swipe screen you'll see the footage we've captured."

Katrina's eyes fixed on the screen, watching as a metallic ship came tumbling from the sky.

"When was this?"

She asked looking up at everyone else who were murmuring, in surprise.

"Just now, and from the signals I'm receiving they've just landed on ground."

Vaughn spoke up, after flicking through his tablet.

"What are the thermal signatures like?"

Vaughn typed rapidly for a few moment before replying.

"There are people inside, around a hundred, two are dead from fatalities caused before the landing, probably when they hit the atmosphere barrier."

"What does this mean?"

The person to Katrina's left asked and the others voiced up the same question.

"Do they have any technology with them, anything we can hack into and draw intel from"

Vaughn's eyes lit up with praise, at the suggestion from Katrina.

"Good thinking, I'm on it"

He began typing rapidly again, pausing only to push his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"Everything seems to have fried on the journey here"

He mumbled with a frown.

"Wait! I've got something"

The swipe screens on the table enlarged into one big holographic screen, displaying the vitals of 98 teenagers.

"Vitals? Vaughn send out the bug cams see what we've got"

Cyrus instructed and the techie gave a thumbs up and moved another screen beside the vitals of the 98 which flickered before showing the teenagers all looking around at the earth.

"Why would they send teenagers down here?"

"Do you think there's going to be more of them?"

Katrina ignored the questions being thrown around the table and rose from her seat to get a better look.

"It's the bracelets"

Everyone stopped their muttering, turning to Katrina.

"What?"

Vaughn understood and clapped his hands.

"You're a genius Hurricane!"

"The bracelets are sending the vitals to the people that are back in space."

"Why though?"

Vaughn asked looking to Katrina.

"Because they want to come home"

"Why now?"

Cyrus asked the two, who were obviously one the same page, where the others were a little slower.

"Well they're in space right? They'll only have a limited supply of oxygen up there, it must be running out so they want to see if they can come back to earth"

Vaughn explained to the group who all nodded.

"That still doesn't explain why they've sent children, surely they'd send more skilled people who have a better chance at survival."

Cyrus questioned them but all they could do was shrug. No one had the answer for that.

"What do we do now then?"

Cyrus turned to Katrina.

"You're dumping this all on me?"

"You our top strategist Hurricane"

Katrina nodded.

"Okay, we send someone undercover, pass them off as one of the 100, it doesn't look like they all know each other so it'll be easy if we get someone that looks young enough, get them to find out as much as they can, see if these 100 kids have good enough survival skills, if they can we'll take them in, we've always talked about expanding numbers right?"

"And what if they don't cut it?"

One of the women at the table asked. Katrina turned to the woman her green eyes cold as she spoke.

"Then we let them die."


	2. Chapter 2: Undercover

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, follows, favourites and reads. I'm glad to hear you guys are liking this already :D  
Here's the next chapter, please let me know what you think, I'll be grateful xxx**

* * *

"We have to act fast, the longer we wait to send someone into the field the more risky the whole operation will be, right now they are confused and bewildered by their surroundings, they aren't paying attention to anyone at the moment, so we'll be able to fit one of ours in the group more smoothly, if we wait then they might realise an unfamiliar face just appeared."

"Vaughn's right"

Katrina agreed, along with the other operatives.

"But who do we send into the field?"

Cyrus asked Katrina, who was looking through the files of the field agents.

"We need someone skilled in disguise obviously, a crucial part of this whole thing is fitting in so they need to know what they are doing, how to act like a teenager and they need to at least look young. They need to be a good interrogative too, pointless sending someone who doesn't know how to get people to talk."

Katrina began, describing the attributes that were needed for the mission. She turned back to the files flicking through them, lifting her head when everyone's conversations stopped.

"What?"

Everyone in the debrief room were looking at her, smiles and grins painted on their faces.

"What's that look for?"

Katrina sighed as it clicked in.

"It's me isn't it?"

"Head to the med centre and get your shots, I'll be in the prep room with all your toys"

Vaughn ordered her and with another heavy sigh she rose from her seat.

"Yes sir."

She made her way to the medical centre, where the scientists had already prepared the various vaccines she would need to fend off any disease the earth would throw at her, of course they got the shots regularly when they headed out on field operations but since Katrina was going to be among a huge group of people who wouldn't have had the injections that fended off any disease, it was necessary for her to have boosters before she went out into the field. Stripping down to her underwear she sat down on the examining bed and braced herself as needles pricked the skin of her arms, thighs, wrists, stomach and her neck. Small beads of blood swelled up in the area's where the needle had penetrated, which the scientists wiped up with a cotton swab. The scientists were silent, not wanting to start a conversation as they knew that timing was pressed. They dismissed Katrina who then hopped off the bed stretching her arms and legs before going to the prep room where Vaughn was waiting for her, where she would be given her cover.

"You ready to play dress up?"

Vaughn shouted as soon as Katrina set foot in the prep room. Shooting him a glare she crossed over to the rack of clothing, pawing through it.

"All these clothes have holes in"

She frowned looking through the ancient clothing.

"You've got to blend, the kids from space have worn and holey clothing, it'll be suspicious if you turn up looking all sleek and sexy in head to toe leather or a pretty dress and heeled shoes."

"Fine just, help me pick something out"

Vaughn joined her side quickly selecting articles of clothing and setting them on a space on the table scattered with various toys. Selecting a small box he opened it.

"Contacts, put them in, they'll be useful when you go hunting, they'll have thermal and night vision settings which will trigger at your brains command, they'll also let you know what's safe to eat."

Katrina did as she was told putting the contacts in her eyes and then began to get dressed. She slid into the black skinny jeans which had an acid wash look, making them look worn and old, then proceeded to layer up in a long-sleeved cropped black top, a charcoal smudged grey denim button up, a faded black leather jacket and black distressed denim lace up boots. The whole colour palette was specifically bleak and dull, perfect for not drawing any unwanted attention.

"So do I look like a teenager yet?"

Vaughn looked over Katrina before answering.

"I'd say you pass for one of them with your youthful looks and all, now we've stashed some packs around the area for you, with your gauntlets and weapons and a bunch of other things, don't worry about anyone else finding them, they're only visible and able to be opened by you, oh wait, here.."

Vaughn rifled through the weapons and equipment on the desk pulling out two ring daggers and an earpiece. He slipped the daggers into her boots and pushed the earpiece into her ear.

"So we can talk to you, you can talk back using your communicator, take your bike out, its programmed to take you near the site so you'll get there quicker, and before you ask its automated to return to the tower once you've left it"

"Okay"

Katrina nodded leaving the prep room to go to the garage. By the exit her motorbike was waiting and she jumped on taking her seat and revving the engine.

"Wish me luck boys and girls"

The bike purred loudly before roaring as Katrina zoomed through the tunnels that ran through the mountain the whole facility was hidden inside, leading to the outside world. She let out a bubbling laugh as the wind whipped at her face, roughening up her smoothly brushed red waves, and basked in the freshness of the air, which was a huge contrast to the chemically clean smell of the tower. It had been a while since she had last used her bike, and she always did enjoy the surge of adrenaline she received when she was on a fast vehicle. As she got closer to her target the bike quieted down, the roaring becoming a quiet hum. From where she was she could already spot in the distance the view of the huge metal ship and the pools of teenagers wandering around excitedly. Hitting down on the brakes she ground to a halt, hopping off the bike and smoothing out her clothing. She found it weird how she constantly had to remind herself to be less fluid and sure of her movements, allowing herself to snap a twig rather than avoiding it, it was like going against every fibre of her being, after being brought up to be quick and careful it was almost a challenge for her to be something entirely different. _Almost_. She would be able to execute her cover, as she often had many other times before. Moving through the woodland she effortlessly slipped into a group of wandering teenagers, becoming a part of the 100.

"Hurricane you in?"

Vaughn's voice cut in her ear, making Katrina glance at the teens that had walked past her, they were completely oblivious. Moving out of hearing distance she kept within the boundaries of the group.

"Hurricane is in, and no one has done so much as bat an eyelash"

She whispered in a quiet murmur, her lips barely moving but just enough so Vaughn could pick up.

"Good, try find out who the in crowd are, get them talking and keep us posted"

"I'm sorry is that you telling me how to do my job? Are you the one trained in stealth, disguise, infiltration, interrogation, strategies and tactics? "

She replied to the techie, her voice cold and irritated.

"Okay, okay I get it you know what you're doing, I'm sorry"

"Apology accepted. Hurricane out"

"Peace."

Static crackled in her ear before cutting out. Katrina ran a hand through her hair then made her way over to the drop ship, looking it over.

"It's weird isn't it? "

Katrina turned to her left to find a young girl, somewhat taller than her with lightly tanned skin, pretty blue eyes and dark brown hair. The girl smiled at Katrina and she flashed a smile back.

"We used to be up in space and now we're here standing in a field of trees"

The girl continued, her eyes dazzling with awe.

"It's called a forest"

Katrina explained through a smile and the girl's mouth morphed into an o.

"A forest"

She repeated the words sinking into her brain. A vibrant smile appeared on the younger girls face.

"It even sounds cool"

The girl put a hand on Katrina's arm, making her stiffen slightly before relaxing. She had to remind herself this girl was just a curious teen not a hostile.

"Come on let's go explore, you can tell me some more fancy earth words"

The hand tightened around Katrina's arm as she began to lead her off down a cut in the trees.

"Octavia!"

A male voice caused the girl leading Katrina to halt and turn around. Following the girl's line of sight the undercover girl found a man, young but definitely older than the teenagers she had seen. Out of habit she found herself assessing him. He was much taller than her petite self, with a lean but muscular frame which Katrina could tell held strength. He had dark brown hair, matching his eyes and olive toned skin which made the faint dusting of freckles on his face invisible to see unless someone was up close or had trained vision like Katrina's. She also noticed that he wasn't sporting a bracelet. She made a note in her head to especially keep tabs on him.

"What!"

The young girl shouted back at the same level cocking her hip and folding her arms across her chest.

"Where are you going?"

The girl widened her arms flapping them in irritation.

"To look around!"

She shouted to the male, her voice oozing annoyance. The brunette received a hard stare from the male, to which she groaned at. The girl turned to Katrina grumbling.

"I'll be right back"

Katrina watched with a small hint of amusement as the girl stormed by the older male's side. Now she understood. The male was this girls brother, and he was being protective over her. Just as the girl left Katrina was greeted by the voice of Vaughn.

"How's it going hurricane? Got any deets?"

"Actually yes. You see the guy at my 6 o clock stood by the brunette"

"He's not a teenager"

Vaughn stated the obvious and Katrina rolled her eyes.

"He's also not wearing a bracelet"

"He took it off?"

"There's no indentations on his wrist. No sign of removing a bracelet Vaughn, he didn't have a bracelet to start with."

"Why would they send him down without a bracelet?"

"They wouldn't. He's not supposed to be here."

Katrina explained to Vaughn before cutting off the comm and getting back to mingling, uttering a few word to odd teenagers that stopped by her to say hi or excitedly explain how they were happy to be on ground.

Octavia strode over to Bellamy planting her hands on her hips.

"What is it with you! How am I supposed to make any friends out here if you keep pulling me away every time I try to say hi to someone!"

"I'm trying to protect you O,"

Bellamy began but was cut off by his younger sibling.

"For gods sake Bell, look at her? She hardly looks like a serial killer"

Bellamy turned to the girl his sister had been with, fully inspecting her this time. Octavia was right she looked completely innocent, with pretty red hair brushed into soft waves, wide eyes that darted around curiously, full lips that parted ever so slightly and a petite but curvy frame. Her hands were stuffed in her jacket creating an awkwardness which could have been down to a shy and unsociable character but from watching the girl interact with others she seemed anything but. He understood why; out of all the teenagers that had been in the drop ship Octavia had decided to befriend her, There was something about this girl that seemed compelling making you want to be at her side. The girl's eyes flickered over to his and she cocked her head slightly, before turning away. Bellamy turned back to Octavia who had her lips pursed and her eyebrow raised in a told-you-so manner. Still he couldn't help but warn his sister.

"How can you be so sure she's not one? You don't know anything about her do you? I bet you don't even know her name."

Octavia bit back any retort.

"Well no she didn't tell me her name but..."

"And you don't find it odd at all that she didn't give you a name?"

Octavia knew deep down that her brother was right but she wasn't going to admit.

"Well we haven't had chance to have much of a conversation, what with you dragging me off to a corner"

She yelled angrily before stopping and taking a deep breath. Bellamy wouldn't let her out of his sight if she was being a raging hot head, so she made every effort to calm down. Dropping her head she spoke in a small voice.

"I just really want to make friends you know, after being locked up for so long"

Octavia knew it was a low blow, but it was the only way to get her brother off her back and give her some space. Bellamy's eyes softened with sympathy and he put a comforting hand on Octavia's shoulder.

"I get it I do O... "

Before he could continue to try ward her off people Octavia butted in again.

"What if I bring her over here so you can meet her and give her the stamp of approval"

Bellamy sighed, Octavia really was stubborn and he knew she wasn't going to back down.

"Okay fine"

His sister squealed, wrapping her arms around Bellamy in a hug and she thanked him before skipping back over to Katrina. The redhead watched the chipper girl with a slightly arched eyebrow, as she hurried to Katrina's side.

"Come on, I want you to meet my brother"

Normally Katrina would have been hesitant, but she needed to find out what the man was hiding, and this girl had just become her in. Nodding her head she followed Octavia.

"Okay Bellamy meet..."

Octavia trailed off not knowing the redhead's name.

"Katia"

The redhead introduced herself, out of habit forming herself a new identity.

Afterall she was undercover.


	3. Chapter 3: Smarter

**Thanks for your reviews, follows favourites and reads :) Keep at it m'dears  
**  
**I forgot to put the disclaimer earlier on so here it is: I do not own The 100 or any of its characters, just my oc's**

**Since Katia is Katrina's new identity she'll be wrote as Katia from now on until further notice :)**

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

Bellamy held Katia's gaze for a moment, searching for something, which Katia knew he would not find, she was perfect at only giving away what she wanted and nothing more. Bellamy was going to be harder work than the teenagers, he was more observant and cautious, and Katia knew she was going to have to be especially careful around him. He nodded his head acknowledging her and Katia made herself smile in response. The whole encounter was awkward, Katia not speaking up as she had learned to let the other make the first move, but Bellamy didn't seem like he knew what to say to her. Thankfully a commotion on the other side of the camp broke the exchange, bringing their attentions elsewhere.

"So _Katia_"

Vaughn mused stressing the alias.

"That's a new one, and it's identity 11 just in case you were wondering how many of you there are now."

"You know what the first thing I miss about the tower is? Being within distance of you so I can punch you in the face"

"Ouch, harsh"

"Shut up Vaughn"

The radio crackled, letting Katia know that Vaughn had left her in silence.

A group of teenage boys had circled around a blonde girl and her dark-skinned friend. Katia began to move forward within listening distance, Bellamy and Octavia doing the same. The dark-skinned teen spoke up.

"We're just trying to figure out where we are"

"We're on the ground, that not good enough for you?"

Bellamy spoke up from behind Katia. Katia looked to the blonde girl, whose eyes kept flickering to a sheet of paper she had flattened against the metal ramp of the drop ship. Crossing over to the girl she pointed to the map.

"Can I see?"

The girl looked startled and slightly weary but nodded. Katia perched herself on the ramp beside the map and inspected it. The blonde had drawn on the map, where they roughly were and then where they planned to go. Mount Weather. After she was done looking Katia pulled herself up and slipped between the groups of teens to a less vacated area, but not far enough from everyone so that they would suspect something.

"They want to get to Mount Weather"

She told Vaughn and whoever else was listening on the other end.

"You think they're looking for us?"

Vaughn asked.

"No not exactly, my guess is that they think there's still a military base inside the mountains and they're expecting to find supplies and shelter"

"Where do we go from here?"

"I'll handle it, I'll keep the radio open so you can listen in for a little while too, see if you can pick up anything that I don't."

"Right, we'll be listening"

Vaughn said before leaving Katia in silence. Returning her attention back to the group around her Katia weaved herself through the people and moved to Octavia's side. The girl grinned, seemingly happy that Katia had moved herself away from the blonde girl.

"We need to get to mount weather, you heard my father's message, it's our first priority"

"His father? Must be someone important to them"

Vaughn's voice quietly muttered in her ear.

"Screw your father"

Octavia shouted, and hearing everyone laugh Vaughn spoke up again.

"Well whoever he is these kids hate him"

"What you think you're in charge here? You and your little princess"

"Do you think we care who is in charge? We need to get to mount weather, not because the chancellor said so but because the longer we wait the hungrier we'll get and the harder this will be. How long do you think we'll last without those supplies, we're talking about a 20 mile trek okay. So if we want to get there before dark then we need to leave now"

Katia shook her head. It was obvious that these teens weren't going to budge a foot for the blonde girl, and she was trying to decide whether it was a smart move or completely idiotic.

"I've got a better idea, you two go, find it for us, let the privileged do the hard work for a change"

Bellamy spoke up and received shouts of agreements from the surrounding teens. Seems the teenagers had quickly claimed him their leader.

"We all need to go!"

The dark skinned boy spoke but the others seemed beyond listening at this point. The teen that he was arguing with before shoved him from behind.

"Look at this everyone, chancellor of earth"

Katia rolled her eyes and Vaughn buzzed in her ear again, reminding they were still listening.

"Gotta love power plays huh Hurricane?"

A tiny smirk tested on her lips.

The dark-skinned teen was shoved to the ground, twisting his ankle in the process. Katia jumped forward slightly, her instincts telling her to intervene.

"Use your words not your fists"  
_  
_Vaughn said sternly in her ear. Katia let out a sigh, unclenching her hands. The two boys stood a small distance from each other their fists raised. Katia moved from her spot, letting her back rest against the drop ship and planting the sole of her left foot against the bottom.

"You're pathetic, both of you"

The two boys turned to Katia, and then everyone's eyes were on her.

"Fighting?"

Katia snorted.

The boy that had injured Wells started walking over to Katia, a grin on his face.

"Oh does the poor little girl not like fighting?"

He said, in an attempt to baby her and she just raised a delicately arched brow, not looking the least bit amused.

"I'm all for fighting, as long as it's for something meaningful. Fighting to get a few laughs is idiotic"

Katia smirked seeing the shock on the boys face, she had completely thrown him off. The boy blinked looking at her not knowing how to reply.

"Who the hell are you?"

Was all he could manage out after a short while.

"Katia"

She explained simply, before pushing herself off the wall of the drop ship and turning on her heel, sauntering away, with everyone watching her. No one quite seemed to know what to do from then on. People had began muttering to themselves, shifting on their feet and looking between Wells and the boy who had started the fight. None of them dared cast a glance at the red head that had moved away from the scene to perch herself on a boulder. Well no one except Bellamy. It has surprised him that she had managed to intimidate such a dangerous person as Murphy and made him wonder just who exactly she was. Of course she looked like she would never have hurt a fly but now Bellamy had learned she was no stranger to violence. Octavia moved from Bellamy's side making him turn his attention away from the girl that he knew as Katia.

"Well done hurricane, you managed to dissipate a mindless fight and gain the respect of 100 kids"

Vaughn praised in her ear and Katia gave a hint of a smile hearing the clapping on the other end of the radio.

"The older one's not as much swayed, he keep's eyeing me like I've got something to hide"

"You sure he's not just eyeing you because you're pretty hot?"

"Vaughn."

Katia told him sternly completely unamused.

"Sorry, this is serious I know, so this guy is he causing you a problem?"

Katia snorted.

"No, it's nothing I can't handle, his sisters warmed up to me so as long as I have her on my side his concerns will just seem like overprotective and paranoid brother"

"Good thinking. Oh Cyrus said if that guy gets too suspecting then you know what needs to be done"

"Tell him it won't come to that."

Katia finished.

"Hey Katia!"

She raised her head to see the 'spacewalker' as people had called him, holding onto the shoulder of two gangly teens.

"We're off to mount weather, you in?"

He asked and she pursed her lips. Thinking over her options, she quickly came up with a plan. Shaking her head she declined the offer to go with them.

"Long walks aren't really my thing"

The spacewalker pouted.

"Oh come on it'll be fun"

"I'm thinking your definition and my definition of fun are quite different"

Octavia stepped up offering herself in place of Katia.

"Looks like you're a pretty girl short now spacewalker, I'll fill the vacancy"

"What the hell are you doing?"

Bellamy glared at his little sister. The girls eyes narrowed in annoyance as she tried to shake off the presence of her brother.

"Going for a walk"

The blonde girl who had been introduced as Clarke, interrupted the bickering siblings, her features pulling downwards as she gripped the spacewalker's wrist, examining his bracelet which had a pattern of scratches marking it.

"Were you trying to take this off?"

Clarke asked unbelievably, as if it was the most outrageous thing anyone could ever do. Katia watched the exchange between the two, intrigued as to why the girl was so adamant for the bracelets to be kept on. The bracelet obviously didn't mean much to the spacewalker as he looked on at Clarke in amusement at her scolding.

"Yeah. So?"

"So the bracelet transmits your vital signs to the Ark, take it off and they'll think you're dead."

The long-haired teen shrugged.

"Should I care?"

"Well I don't know, do you want the people you love to think that you're dead?"

Katia snorted, which received a cold glare from Clarke. Waving a hand the red-head motioned for Clarke to proceed with her angry rant at the spacewalker.

"Do you want them to follow you down here in two months because they won't if they think that we're dying"

Katia glanced at the people around her, they all sheepishly looked at their feet, well all except Bellamy. Katia could practically see the cogs turning in his head as he thought out a plan. For whatever reason he didn't want the rest of the sky people coming down to earth, and the key to stopping them from doing so was the bracelets. She turned her head sharply back to Clarke before Bellamy could catch her watching him.

"Okay, now lets go."

Clarke turned to the search party and with a nod Finn made a move beginning to walk ahead, with the other boys trailing behind. Octavia looked to Bellamy with big pleading eyes, which had the extra persuasive help of the sunlight, which made them glitter.

"Go on"

Bellamy sighed, smiling a little as his sister let out a happy squeak and jumped up to kiss his cheek and sling one arm around him in a hasty hug. Bellamy walked behind Octavia to see her off and Katia turned the other way, to be able to talk to her team back at the tower.

"Vaughn, I need you to do me a favour, 5 of them are heading your way, keep me updated on their status"

"Will do, why didn't you go with them though?"

"I have other things to figure out, the 5 most likely won't reach you if that's what you're worrying about, especially with all the wild ones running about."

"Good point, oh by the way, you may want to start getting the kids to build some tents and things, it'll get dark soon"

Katia frowned.

"Great so I'm going to have to play babysitter"

"Have fun!"

Vaughn laughed making Katia growl in response. The teenagers around her suddenly seemed obnoxiously loud and she decided to head off into the woodland to get away.

"Where are you off too?"

Bellamy's voice hit her from among the crowd of teenagers and she stopped walking, slowly turning on her feet to face him.

"Taking a look around, you can join me if you like"

She began walking through the trees again, not looking back to see if Bellamy was following, having no doubt that he was going to anyways. She was proved right when she heard the sound of the ground behind her crunching underneath boots. She slowed down her pace ever so slightly until he was flanking her left side.

Katia made no attempt to talk to Bellamy as she walked through the woodland, scanning the area for any packs Vaughn had left her, or any form of animal. Every once and a while she would flicker her gaze to Bellamy's offering him a small smirk when she caught him looking at her, fluttering her thick lashes and adding an extra sway to her hips as she walked. It made it even more fun for her to do so as she realised that what she was doing was annoying him very much.

Bellamy had decided to follow Katia for two reasons; one was that he wanted to get away from the hundred teenagers, and the other being that there was something about the petite girl that was completely unsettling. He always tended to be drawn to girls he couldn't quite figure out, and Katia was a complete enigma. She reminded him of the mermaids from those old stories; outstandingly beautiful but lethal. He followed her through the woods for sometime, watching the sultry way she sauntered slightly ahead of him and how she would flirtatiously bat her eyelashes at him when she looked over at him.

"I thought you didn't like long walks?"

Bellamy said after a while of walking. Katia stopped walking turning to face him with a smirk on her plump lips.

"I lied."

Bellamy raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, would you want to go on a two-day trip with the Princess?"

Bellamy let out a short laugh.

"Good point"

Katia sunk to the ground, situating herself under a shaded tree, stretching her legs out and crossing her ankles.

"What were you planning on finding out here anyways? All that seems to be here are trees and bushes and more trees."

"Peace and quiet, I mean I get this is all exciting stuff but those teenagers are just too loud"

Bellamy leaned against the tree beside Katia, nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeah I don't disagree with you on that."

Scanning the area Katia looked to see if she could find anything lying about, spotting something glinting under the rays of the sun. She scrambled to her feet hurrying over in the direction, Bellamy curiously following behind her. Tangled in a bush of vines was something metallic and Katia crouched down beside the bush pulling the item from it and brushing off all the dirt and rust.

"What is that?"

She lifted it up between her thumb and finger showing Bellamy what she had found.

"A key."

"What for?"

Katia laid the small thing out in her hand looking it over.

"Too small to be a house key, looks like it's for a small chest or box or something"

"Well there's nothing out here but grass and trees, it'll be useless"

Katia shrugged, slipping the key into her jacket pocket.

"Who knows what else we'll find"

Turning back in the direction they came from Katia began to head back to the drop site.

"You're going back already?"

"We only have a few hours of light left and a lot of work to do"

Bellamy nodded knowing Katia was right.

"Some of them have started collecting fire wood, and we can use the parachutes to make tents"

"I'll get them to look around for anything we can use to secure the structure"

The walked back to camp, discussing the things that needed to be done, agreeing to organise the teens into groups. Through the crowd they spotted Wells shoving past two teenagers.

"You go sort out dum and dummer over there, I'll get everyone else"

Katia said before heading over to a group of boys and explaining to them what they needed to do.

"Hurricane, you free to talk?"

Vaughn buzzed in her ear and she addressed the boys and girls that she was helping build tents.

"I'll be right back, just going to get some more cables."

Katia entered the empty level of the drop ship and opened her radio feed.

"What is it Vaughn?"

"Well you know how you told me to keep tabs on the 5?"

"Yeah..."

"Well the little sister met a rather snappy watersnake"

Katia widened her eyes. Bellamy was going to be furious when the others returned.

"How is she?"

"There's a bite on her leg but the other 4 fished her out of the water before she became dinner"

"And they haven't turned back?"

"Nope, but the wild ones are roaming the place, should scare them off, hows big brother by the way?"

"Not as weary of me, I think he's actually starting to like me a little."

"What did you do to reel him in? Flutter your eyelashes or pucker your lips?"

Katia ignored him and changed the topic of conversation.

"Do what you have to and make sure that the little sister stays alive."

Vaughn didn't question her.

"Got it, I'll see if we can send out a shadow."

"Fine, but they better not get in my way"

The red-head cut off the radio and picked up a fist full of cables, exiting the drop ship and rejoining the waiting group. Twilight had quickly came and everyone was hastily working in there last hour or so of the little light left. The two boys that Bellamy had talked to were making their way around the groups in the camp muttering to them. After finishing a small tent with one of the guys Katia left him to it and went to seek out Bellamy. She rolled her eyes seeing him surrounded by a group of giggling girls.

"Making friends?"

Bellamy smirked.

"Jealous?"

Katia returned the smirk, bumping one of the girls that was seated beside Bellamy out of the way, and sat in his lap, slinging her arm around his neck.

"Not in the slightest"

Bellamy raised an eyebrow at Katia. He opened his mouth to speak but Katia spoke before he could get his words out.

"What have you got them two up to?"

She cocked her head towards the two teens that we're currently talking to a group of boys.

"Who says I'm making them do anything?"

"I'm not an idiot. You went over to them to talk and now suddenly they're hopping from group to group, what are they doing?"

Bellamy shrugged.

"I'm not their keeper"

"I'm only asking you because I don't like them enough to want to strike up a conversation"

Bellamy laughed and eventually replied.

"They're getting people to build a bonfire"

Katia tapped the pulse point at his throat.

"Your pulse just jumped, that was a lie"

She smirked at the look of shock on Bellamy's face. Katia climbed off Bellamy's lap, flickering her hair over her shoulder.

"Come get me when your boys have made the fire then"

Bellamy frowned as he watched Katia leave, she wasn't naive like the other teenagers.

She was smarter.


	4. Chapter 4: Follower

**A/N: Thank you for all your follows, favourites, reviews and reads :D it's good to know people are liking this!  
I want to apologise for not giving you this chapter earlier, I've been busy all week getting prepared for my prom :3 It's all over now so updates should fly out quicker and more often xx**

**Anyways, here is chapter 4!**

* * *

Night had fallen and the earth was significantly cooler without the hot rays of sunlight that the days had. Katia laid out under the stars, the twinkling lights not something she often got to see due to being in the tower almost all the time. The hundred had settled down after a long days work, some retiring to bed whilst the others went to the bonfire that some of the boys had made in one of the clearings. It was obvious what they were doing at the bonfire, she'd seen girls and boys walk into the direction of the fire with their bracelets around their wrists, and then walk away without them. She rested back against the foot of a tree, mindlessly swinging one of her daggers between her fingers of her right hand. A shadow appeared in her peripheral vision and she saw Murphy heading over to her. Katia's lip curled up in a frown.

"What've you got there foxyloxy?"

Katia cringed at the nickname she had been given, and raised her eyes to look up at Murphy.

"A ring dagger"

"Where'd you get it?"

"Found it, this place is a gold mine if you know where to look"

She lied smoothly, Murphy believing her words.

"Looks pretty sharp, why don't I take it from you, wouldn't want you to get your pretty self all cut up"

Murphy reached down to snatch it out of Katia's right hand but she tossed it into her left before he could grab it, and she slid it neatly into her boot. Murphy's expression was a mixture of shocked and impressed, making Katia smirk.

"Don't try to take a girls toys Murphy"

"Didn't know you had skills, red"

"It's Katia, I'm not fond of nicknames"

She reprimanded the teen who rolled his eyes in response.

"Alright then _Katia_, Bellamy wants you at the bonfire by the way."

"And I told him to come get me himself"

Katia made no attempt to move and Murphy sighed impatiently.

"Yeah well he's busy."

"Well then he obviously can't want me that much then"

Murphy glared at her then walked off, muttering something about her being difficult. She knew Bellamy would come and seek her out, she just didn't expect him to do so, so quickly. Almost instantly after Murphy had returned to the bonfire and told Bellamy about Katia's resistance to follow, Katia had found the self-proclaimed leader making his way over to her.

"You're missing all the fun"

Katia grinned.

"Well that's your fault, I did tell you to come get me, did I not?"

Bellamy rolled his eyes and held out his hand.

"I'm here now"

"Only because I had to demand it"

She grinned slipping her small hand into his large one, her porcelain skin sparking a huge contrast against his tanned tone as she let him pull her up. Instead of letting go Bellamy frowned tightening his grasp on her arm.

"What did you do with your bracelet?"

"Took it off"

Bellamy stared at her accusingly but she didn't falter in her lie.

"You think I'd trust my hand anywhere near Murphy and a knife?"

She smirked, fluttering her eyes.

"So you're with us then?"

Katia let out a short laugh, beginning to walk over to the bonfire.

"Why do you seem so surprised?"

"I asked around, no one knows anything about you, not why you were locked up, no surname, no family history. It's a little odd if you ask me"

"You know what else is odd? How you managed to get on the drop ship, when you are clearly over 18"

She scowled,resisting the urge to smirk, seeing him tense up and his eyes flood with shock.

"We all have our secrets Bellamy, and besides, what fun is a girl with no mystery?"

She winked before skipping off into the crowd of roaring teenagers.

"That was a close call, Hurricane"

Vaughn buzzed in her ear, and she frowned. He took her silence as not being able to speak out loud and continued.

"The little sister is fine by the way, the 5 are sleeping and they've got a shadow keeping watch. Back here they're all saying that you either have to get rid of big brother or do something to secure his trust, but you already know that don't you. Anyways I'll leave you be unless any of the 5 die or get eaten by something"

Bellamy had rejoined the group around the bonfire, standing over Murphy as he continued to add to the pile of wristbands being added to the bonfire. He glanced over at Katia, seeing her talking to one of the girls in the group. The hazy orange of the fire cast an intense glow over her features, hitting her sharp cheekbones, making her green eyes twinkle and setting her red locks alight , making her look as if she was being consumed in flames. He felt a little bad for hounding her, she was right when she said they all had their secrets, he'd shot the chancellor after all. And Katia wasn't the only person of the 100 hundred that no one knew anything about either, he shouldn't have been quick to accuse her, she was on his side wasn't she? Katia had turned away from the girl, her eyes meeting Bellamy's, she offered him a playful smile and a wink before giving the girl her attention again. Guess he mustn't have offended her much then.

The girl Katia had been talking to moved towards Murphy, it was her turn to get her bracelet removed. Katia was about to head over to Bellamy when Wells limped into the clearing, his eyes widening in horror as he saw what the teens were doing.

"What the hell are you doing?"

The guy next to Murphy jumped forwards, only to be restrained by Bellamy. Bellamy looked up at Wells with a smirk.

"We're liberating ourselves, what does it look like?"

Katia exhaled rolling her eyes.

"Oh boy"

At the tower Katia always found herself putting the guys in their place when they squared off with one another, she could hardly do that here though if she wanted to get on Bellamy's good side.

"It looks like you're trying to get us all killed!"

Wells ranted angrily, but Bellamy remained unaffected, the cocky smirk still present on his face.

"The communication system is dead, these wristbands are all we've got, take them off and the ark will think we're dying, that it's not safe for them to follow."

"That's the point chancellor, we can take care of ourselves."

Bellamy turned to his teenage followers.

"Can't we!"

The teens responded with echoes of approval and agreement. Wells shook his head in disappointment.

"You think this is a game?"

Wells turned to the crowd surrounding Bellamy.

"Those aren't just our friends and parents up there, they're our farmers, our doctors, our engineers! I don't care what he tells you, we won't survive here on her own"

Katia found her lips tugging up into a smirk at the boys words as he talked about them not being able to survive on their own. Herself and the other field agents had always joked about how they were similar to coyotes with their ways of self-preservation; working as a team until they seen fit, casting out the weak and useless, focusing on the best way to keep themselves alive and not giving a second thought about anyone else; unless they were given orders to do so by their highers. It was an amusing thought to Katia, that these teenagers depended so much on other people for their survival than on themselves.

Wells turned to Bellamy staring him down.

"Besides, if it really is safe how can you not want the rest of our people to come down?"

Katia had to agree with Wells on that thought, their was definitely some reason behind Bellamy's want to not have the other people from up in space and it was obvious that it correlated with how Bellamy ended up on earth with the hundred in the first place.

"My people already are down, those people locked my people up"

Bellamy began, pointing upwards as he referred to the people on the Ark. Katia cocked her head to the side, it made sense now, she had wondered why the Ark had sent all teenagers and now after finding out that they were all criminals, it was obvious; the hundred were expendable.

"Those people killed my mother for having a second child, your father did that"

"My father didn't write the laws"

Wells started to defend but Bellamy interrupted.

"No but he enforced them, but not anymore, not here. Here there are no laws. Here we do whatever the hell we want, whenever the hell we want, you don't have to like it wells, you can even try to stop it, change it, kill me. You know why? Whatever the hell we want!"

Murphy repeated him, shouting 'Whatever the hell we want' and soon the rest of the hundred that were surrounding the fire were shouting too. Blending in with the teens Katia clapped and cheered along with them. Wells circled the group looking around at everyone defeated, and Bellamy smirked smugly, his eyes following Wells'. Wells looked as if he was going to say something but a sudden shower of rain enveloped them, making him lose his thoughts. The teenagers screamed and shouted happily, the feeling of rain being an exciting and foreign concept to them.

Katia sighed closing her eyes as the cool droplets of rain splashed against the porcelain of her skin. The thing she liked about the rain was that for a short moment she could pretend that it could wash away her past, that everything she had done could be erased and she would be cleansed from all of it. She opened her eyes and looked down at her hands, immediately stuffing them in the pocket of her now damp jacket. Her hands. They were a constant reminder of her destructive ways, a constant reminder that no amount of rain could ever cleanse her, she would always be stained.

A shadow at her left side, made her flicker her gaze to see who was approaching. Bellamy.

"Not a fan of rain?"

He asked her, with an eyebrow raised and she realised that her thoughts must have had her scowling. Katia shrugged easily covering up her tracks.

"Water doesn't mix very well with my hair"

She explained, gesturing to her hair which had already sprung into wet tangles of curls.

"It doesn't look that bad"

"You won't be saying that when it starts to dry"

Bellamy laughed, and Katia saw a question begin to form on his lips, but it was soon abandoned when Murphy called for Bellamy and he swiftly turned heading over to the teen. Walking through the groups of teenagers, Katia took the opportunity to inspect them. She watched the people around her, with not confusion but a slight misunderstanding. They danced around in the rain, laughter surrounding them and a weightless and carefree attitude enveloping them all. Bellamy's words rang in her head: _Whatever the hell we want_. She didn't like the sound of that, and she knew that back at the tower they would hate it. She had grown up with rules and regulations, orders that she always followed, commands that were always listened too. Was there ever a moment when she was like these teenagers? So happy and naïve? Katia couldn't remember. As she thought back through her memories all Katia could remember was her training, the white and blue room with the too bright lights, the intense regime that she abided. Her childhood had been taken from her, from a young age she had been moulded into a weapon, but then everyone in the tower had been. She supposed part of her should have been sad, she had missed out on crucial experiences that she heard these teenagers giggle and whisper about, but oddly enough it didn't bother her, at least that's what she constantly told herself anyways.

Katia crossed past the last group of girls and boys that were on the outskirts of the clearing, marking themselves the closest to the camp and the furthest from the ruckus of Bellamy's boys. She cast one last look over her shoulder, locating Bellamy and Murphy among the masses. Bellamy was even more suspicious of her now, after the whole bracelet incident. He kept watching her, as if expecting for her to falter in some way, or uncover something about herself. It wasn't an ideal situation for her, she had two options: kill him, or manipulate and gain his trust. To anyone else they would have been horrible ultimatums, but everything Katia did ended with one or the other. At first when told the two options her younger and more naive self would look for another way, but now, these two paths where her default settings. No one was better than the other, killing someone would mean that all their hopes, dreams and further potential would evaporate, and gaining someones trust for personal gain was horrible thing too, for trust was a hard thing to give to someone, and to have your trust broken was utterly destructive. Katia wasn't allowing herself to think of those consequences, she had stopped thinking about them for a long time, she knew what needed to be done, and one way or the other was going to do it. She had to listen to her orders, so she was going to make Bellamy trust her.

And to do that, she was going to be a follower.


	5. Chapter 5: Respected

Everyone had quieted down sufficiently, the majority of the one hundred now fast asleep. Katia had spent the rest of the night talking to a shy girl named Pippa, who had been too scared to talk to anyone. Katia had decided that to draw suspicion away from herself she would befriend the girl, since she seemed harmless enough and wasn't the type to ask too many unwanted questions. Katia had to admit the girl was useful; she was shy but she knew a lot about the ark, and informed Katia about pretty much everyone and anything concerning it; without any odd thought about Katia. The girl eventually left Katia, declaring she was tired so she was going to go to bed. Katia bid the girl goodnight, and the two led themselves away from the glow of the campfire and into the dark of night. Slipping out away from camp Katia turned on her radio.

"Vaughn, you awake?"

"Yeah, thanks to 4 mugs of coffee"

A voice grumbled out sluggishly in reply to Katia.

"I miss coffee already"

Katia sighed and she heard a quiet chuckle on the other end of the radio.

"So what's up?"

"How are the 5?"

She asked Vaughn, wanting to check on their status' before she went wandering.

"Sleeping like the dead"

"Location?"

"Nightlight forest, about 3/4 deep from where you are"

Katia rolled her eyes at Vaughn's nickname for the glowing woodland.

"Hows the shadow?"

"He's staying in the shadows"

"He?"

Katia's features melded into a frown, which only deepened as she realised who they had sent out.

"Don't you dare tell me you sent him to shadow them."

"Okay, we didn't"

Vaughn stated, but the tremble in his voice gave away he was lying.

"Ash for Gods sake! You sent Ash to shadow on my operation!"

"Hey, hey it wasn't me that made the decision, you know I don't get to do that sort of stuff"

"Patch me through to him."

She hissed, angrily crossing through the forest, moving easily in the darkness, since the night vision lenses had switched on.

"Uh..umm...I don't thin-"

"-Now Vaughn!"

"Okay fine"

He sighed defeated, and Katia heard static on the line before another voice.

"How you doing Hurricane?"

A cheery rough voice chipped over the radio and Katia growled.

"As soon as those kids are back you are gone. Understood?"

"Nice to hear from you too."

The voice chuckled, eliciting another growl from Katia.

"I mean it Ash, shadow them till they're with me and then go."

"You used to like partnering with me on missions"

Katia kicked a small boulder sending it into a tree.

"That was before you became a pain in the ass that didn't listen to me"

"Alright fine, i'll do my job and leave"

"Who assigned you?"

She asked curiously, assuming it would either be Cyrus or someone from Oversight.

"I volunteered."

Ash said cautiously, knowing it would infuriate Katia.

"Why?"

She asked, surprisingly and scarily calm, for Ash's liking.

"I overheard Vaughn telling Oversight to dispatch a shadow and offered myself"

Katia came to a tree, marked with a tag that told her she was close to one of Vaughn's packs.

"That's not a why, it's a how Ash"

"Okay, I was curious about the Hundred, and I wanted to see them up close"

"You know, I can't even see your face and I know you're lying, but I have enough people to deal with so I'm going to drop it. Just keep Octavia alive and breathing while they're on their field trip"

She finished cutting off the radio. Katia continued till she came across a small burrow made to look like a rabbit hole. She knelt beside it, digging her hands into the burrow till she found what was hidden. Grabbing them in her hand she pulled them up out of the burrow to get a closer look at them. Small black cylinders that she recognized as the lock pick explosives. She slipped them into compartment in the heel of her boots, knowing that they wouldn't be found if they were there.

"Hey Vaughn thanks for the new toys"

She muttered into the radio and waited for a reply.

"Oh you found a stash?"

"Yeah, lock picks, was kinda hoping for my gauntlets or a gun though"

"You've got a Glock 26 not too far from here actually, I can feed the route to your lenses if you want?"

Vaughn asked her and she pondered it before replying.

"Another time, I'm going to head back before they notice I'm gone, I've got my knives anyway"

"If you say so, now go get some sleep"

Katia laughed.

"Yeah like that's going to happen"

"Whatever, I'm going to catch some z's now anyways, Trix will be on the line if you need anyone, and someone from Oversight will be around."

"Night Vaughn"

"Peace"

As soon as first light came around, Katia began searching the area for anything edible, figuring it would keep her busy till the others woke. she winced, dropping one of her daggers as a horrible sound of static shot through her skull.

"Vaughn what the hell?"

"Sorry! It's Trix, I was trying to patch you through to Ash"

A softer female voice spoke in Katia's ear.

"What does he want?"

"One sec, I'll get him on the line"

Trix replied and Katia scooped up her dagger, slipping it into her boot.

"Hurricane, they've got to the crossing, and there are wilds hovering with spears, how do you want me to proceed?"

Ash's voice joined in, immediately asking for instruction. Katia glanced at the camp; they were all still asleep.

"How close are the wilds?"

"Sticking to the tree's, they're waiting for them to cross boundary"

"Do what you have to do to make sure Octavia doesn't get hurt"

"There's a kid trying to swing across, they'll spear him if he gets to the other side"

Katia ran a hand through her fiery curls.

"We can't do everything for these guys, we're supposed to be seeing how they fend for themselves. Leave the wilds get the boy, it'll give The Hundred a message that it isn't all fun and games here for them "

"Okay, so protect just the girl, got it"

"Keep me informed"

After a few moments Ash cut back in on the radio.

"They got him, the others are on their way back to you now"

"Alright, thanks"

"So I'm guessing this is where we say good-bye?"

"For now, look I gotta go, these guys are starting to wake up"

Katia switched off on her radio, moving through the slowly waking group of teenagers. She spotted the kid Wells, who was making his way over to the bodies of the two dead teens that didn't survive the drop from space to earth.

"Seeking company from the dead, since Clarke's gone?"

She called out to him with an amused smile, crossing over to him. Wells looked at her cautiously, trying to decide if she was trouble or not.

"I hear they're great listeners"

She quipped, gesturing to them with a hand. Katia watched him visibly relax, deciding that she was no harm.

"I was going to bury them, since no one else seems up for the job"

"Good idea, I'll help"

Wells seemed surprised.

"You sure?"

Katia shrugged, appearing warm and cheery.

"Don't worry, I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty"

Wells nodded appreciating the help.

"We should take the clothes, for extra supplies"

Katia agreed, and found herself impressed with his thinking; at least she seemed to have found someone who actually considered means of survival.

In no time at all they had got the job done and the two graves were finished. Katia looked over herself, proud at herself for not having a single speck of dirt on her clothes. Wells began to collect the belongings of the two dead teens into his hands.

"You got all those?"

She asked, wondering if he needed any help with carrying the stuff.

"Yeah, it's fine"

The two parted ways, Katia sneaking to an unoccupied area to talk to Vaughn, whilst Wells went elsewhere.

"Vaughn, you there?"

"Hurricane! You're not still pissed at me are you?"

Katia rolled her eyes, and propped herself up against a tree.

"No I'm not"

"Oh good, anyways what can I do for you?"

"How long till they are back at camp?"

"Umm let me check"

Katia heard rapid typing for several moments before she was given an answer.

"They're moving pretty quickly, so I'd say 10-15 minutes tops"

"Okay, how are things back at the tower?"

"Pretty boring, they aren't sending anyone on field till your op is complete, the kids here are getting angsty though, they are all wanting to know why none of them have upgraded yet."

Katia laughed.

"What have they told them?"

"Nothing, just told them that the more training they get the better they'll be"

"Good, well I'm out, things to do"

"Peace"

Katia headed through camp, shaking her head at the groups of teenagers that were just lazing around and not doing anything productive. Stepping over random articles of clothing that had been strewn about Katia made her way to the drop ship. Wells was stood, squaring off with Atom and a shirtless Bellamy.

"So that's what I missed out on?"

Katia teased, breaking the boys out of their argument as they all turned to her. Katia made a show of looking over Bellamy's body. Her eyes lingered for a fraction longer on the gun she noticed tucked into his jeans. She brought her eyes to his face, and was greeted with a smirk.

"Did look for you, you weren't around"

Katia pouted.

"I'm a sleepwalker at the worst of times"

Bellamy laughed and Katia bared her teeth in a wide smile.

"Offers always open"

He told her and she giggled, her smile forming into smirk.

"Good, I might take you up on it sometime"

Katia turned her back on Bellamy, and she folded her arms over her chest as she looked between Atom and Wells.

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing."

Bellamy cut in. Brushing past Katia's arm as he walked over to Wells, snatching a shirt from the pile of clothes. Wells started forwards, but Katia cleared her throat and gave him a warning stare to stop him. Atom looked from the small red-head, to Wells and then Bellamy.

"You want it back, take it."

Wells glared at Bellamy, before tossing the pile of clothes in his hands, to the ground. A group of teenagers scrambled to grab something and Katia raised her eyes seeing two of them fighting over a shoe.

"Is this what you want? Chaos?"

Wells asked him angrily, gesturing to the scrambling teens.

"Whats wrong with a little chaos?"

"When the cats are away the mice will play"

Katia said, remembering the expression that Ash used to always say to her.

Wells furrowed his brows at her.

"It's an expression, it means that when the authority are gone the people don't follow any rules."

She turned to Bellamy this time addressing him.

"They do whatever the hell they want"

She said quoting his speech from the other night. The corner of his mouth tugged up into a smirk. Before anyone could say or do anything else, a girl shrieked making them all break apart and run to the problem. They came into view over the top of the bank, surrounding a clearing, and Murphy; who was crouched over a fire, holding a girls face near the flames, called to Bellamy.

"Bellamy, we want the Ark to think that the ground is killing us right? Figured it'll look better if we suffered a little."

Katia heard a whistle in her ear. Vaughn. He sure did pop up at the most annoying times.

"That kids brains must be a bag full of cats"

He cut in, and Katia couldn't help but agree. Katia started to make her way down the bank to stop Murphy, but Wells had already hurtled himself forward, charging at Murphy and knocking him away from the girl over the fire. Wells then turned to Bellamy, who had followed after Katia.

"You can stop this"

Bellamy looked at him incredulously.

"Stop this? I'm just getting started"

Murphy picked himself up from the ground, heading towards Wells, and Bellamy slung his arm around Katia's waist gripping her tightly in what he probably thought was a restraining hold. Murphy swung for Wells, his hand colliding with Wells' face, creating a harsh crack. The two boys began laying into each other with punches, Katia shaking her head.

"The cats go away and the mice kill each other"

She was itching to pull the two apart, but last time the two had been fighting she had been told not to use her fists by Oversight. The crowd that had formed around cheered loudly as the two boys began rolling around on the ground, attacking each other. Wells had got the upper hand against Murphy, punching him in the face repeatedly and pushing his shoulders down against the ground so his head collided with the earth. Wells picked himself up from the ground and stepped towards Bellamy.

"Don't you see, you can control this!"

He breathed out, panting hard due to the injuries he had sustained during the fight. Katia kept her eyes on Murphy, who rolled over, swiping up his makeshift knife and climbed to his feet.

"You're dead"

He growled out, his eyes glinting murderously as he lunged for Wells.

"Wait!"

Bellamy held his hand up to stop Murphy. Katia raised her eyebrow at him as she saw him pull a knife out and toss it at Wells feet.

"Seriously?"

She hissed out, to which he just replied with a shrug.

"Fair fight"

Wells looked at Bellamy for a moment, then eventually moved to pluck up the knife. Katia's brows furrowed as she watched the two, their knife work was sloppy, if they had shown such skill-or lack of rather, at the Tower then they would easily have been cancelled. Murphy's knife grazed Wells' shoulder, and that was when Katia had decided she had, had enough of being a spectator.

"Screw it."

She muttered and maneuvered out of Bellamy's grasp, her features showing annoyance.

"I better not have to make it a habit cleaning up your messes"

Making swift work she headed over to the two boys, first disarming Wells, by pushing him back with her hand and hitting his hand with her elbow, sending the knife he was holding to the ground. She then spun around to Murphy-who had decided on her as a new target- and she gripped his arm with her hands, twisting it at an awkward angle, sending waves of pain rippling through the teen's arm as it threatened to break. The nerves in his arm spasmed and he dropped the knife out of his hand, which Katia kicked up into the air with her boot and let go of Murphy to catch. Murphy cradled his arm in his uninjured one, backing away from Katia and looking to Bellamy. Bellamy's eyes were on Katia, watching her with intrigue. She walked over to Murphy, who flinched ever so slightly as she neared.

"Next time you try to use this on me, I will break it"

She warned, looking at his arm before she decided to return his knife. Murphy took the knife in a grudging movement, but nodded his head at Katia as if he was acknowledging her as a contender.

Katia had put herself in an even more riskier position after showcasing a small tidbit of her talents, but she always did her best work in dicey situations.

And at least now, to the Hundred she was respected.


	6. Chapter 6: Feared

Murphy was panting heavily, and so was Wells she noticed, both due to a mix of the adrenaline from the fight and their injuries. Murphy stormed past Bellamy, just as Clarke returned with the others.

"Wells!"

The blonde shouted, seeing him looking rather worse for wear. The other's with Clarke began to enter the clearing, but Katia's eyes weren't on them. She was too busy paying attention to the silhouette hiding in the trees- their shadow Ash. He nodded his head at her, and she returned the small gesture, thanking him for his aid. Then he was gone, hightailing back to the Tower. Octavia was the next to capture Katia's attention, as she limped into the clearing, with Monty as a support. Katia moved over to Octavia, just as Bellamy did; and they both took her from Monty, each wrapping an arm around her. They helped lift her over fallen stumps of trees, before Bellamy turned on Clarke, seeing them all empty-handed.

"Where's the food?"

The 4 that had returned each shared ghastly expressions.

"We didn't make it to mount weather"

Finn explained grimly, sitting himself down on a boulder.

"What the hell happened?"

"We were attacked"

Clarke said hastily, her words laced with panic as her eyes darted around the site; as if she thought they were being watched by what had got Jasper.

Wells widened his eyes, looking at Clarke with concern.

"Attacked? By what?"

"Not what."

Finn piped up.

"Who"

Katia saw the audience of teenagers suck in their breaths in shock, and again Vaughn inconveniently added commentary.

"Can't believe these kids actually thought they were the only ones on earth"

Katia ignored Vaughn as she listened to Finn.

"Turns out when the last man from the ground died on the Ark he wasn't the last grounder"

Low murmurs and looks of disbelief and fear spread throughout the group. Bellamy shared a look with Octavia, and she nodded her head to confirm what Finn had said. He then turned to Katia, and noticed she wasn't looking afraid or uneasy like the other teens; instead she had a mask of thoughtfulness and intrigue as she listened to the group.

"It's true"

Clarke cut in. Confirming to the majority of the camp so everyone could hear.

"Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong"

"Tell me about it"

Katia muttered, and she held back a smirk as she heard Vaughn laughing in her ear.

"There are people here. Survivors. The good news is that means we can survive radiation won't kill us"

"Yeah bad news is the grounders will"

"Where's the kid with the goggles?"

Wells asked, finally realising they were a person short.

"Jasper was hit."

Clarek swallowed deeply.

"They took him"

Her gaze fell down and she grabbed Wells' wrist.

"Where's your wristband?"

Wells glowered at Bellamy.

"Ask him"

Clarke turned on her heels, giving Bellamy a look of disgrace.

"How many"

"24 and counting"

Murphy smirked smugly.

"You idiots. Life support on the Ark is dying"

Clarke explained to the teens, telling them that they were the Arks best hope for survival. Katia had distanced herself from people but still remained in the circle of teenagers, allowing her to whisper to Vaughn.

"Hey, you were right, their tin can space hotel is dying"

"Of course I was right, I always am. What's the plan now by the way, since you have your kiddies back now"

"I'll get back to you on that, I'll see what dear leader wants everyone to do first"

"Oh yeah I forgot, Oversight have been talking, they think you need to work quicker to secure him. "

"Tell them they don't need to worry, I've not failed them before have I?"

"Yeah, that's what Ash said, they've been on comms with him since he was dispatched to shadow"

"They have?"

"Yeah, some of the cams are going through maintenance."

"Wait, so they aren't calling him in yet?"

Katia frowned, not liking that someone else was out lurking during her op.

"No, he's on his way back, they wanted him to stay in the field but he persuaded them to call him back, said that it's not necessary. Personally I think it's just because he knew you'd kick his ass and probably kill him."

Clarke had finished her angry rant, only for Bellamy to start a speech. Katia felt herself tense as he spoke about the hundred being 'fighters' and 'survivors'. His speech sounded exactly like something that the Tower had spewed out countless of times to the new recruits each time, he was even selling the fairytale like one of them too. The teen erupted into cheers and hollers and Clarke's word were lost to them. The blonde stormed off, with Wells, Finn and Monty trailing after her; and the rest of the hundred began to disperse. Katia crossed over to Bellamy, fluttering her eyes.

"Quite the speech you got going there, you sure did piss off the princess"

Bellamy smirked and Katia flashed him a smile then turned to Octavia.

"You're hurt?"

She questioned and Octavia nodded.

"There was a lake of water, I went in and then this thing swam at me and bit me"

"Yikes"

Katia and Bellamy helped Octavia back into the centre of the camp and Bellamy set her down on a boulder to take a look at her leg. The wound seemed like nothing to Katia- just a mere scratch-, but then she had gotten used to dealing with injuries far worse. Katia made herself useful, soaking a rag with water and then giving it to Bellamy whilst he cleaned his sister leg. Octavia winced at the sting of pressure coming into contact with the wound.

"What the hell was it?"

"I don't know, the others said it was like a giant snake"

"You could have been killed"

"And she would have been if Jasper didn't help pull her out."

Clarke deadpanned as she came closer to them. Katia raised an eyebrow at her, the girl was almost as annoying as Vaughn; popping up randomly when no one particularly wanted them.

"Are you guys leaving? I'm coming too"

Octavia hastily made to get up but was stopped by Bellamy.

"No, No way, not again."

Octavia looked at Katia for help but she offered none.

"He's right, your leg will only slow us down, I'm here for you"

She looked at Bellamy, who turned to her with mild surprise.

"Clarke what are you doing?"

Wells hissed, only to be ignored.

"I hear you have a gun"

Bellamy lifted up his shirt, revealing the weapon that he had concealed.

"Good follow me"

Clarke started walking, expecting him to follow.

"Why would I do that?"

Clarke stopped, and Katia could see the agitation rolling off of her in waves.

"Because you want them, to follow you, they're thinking only one of us is scared"

Katia bit her lip trying not to laugh. The girl's attempt to manipulate was completely amateurish, something she'd see the recruits trying on their first or second day of training at the Tower. Still though, Bellamy complied, settling on following Clarke.

"Murphy, come with me."

He then turned to Katia.

"You too"

Clarke stopped again, turning to Katia to protest.

"No you're not.."

She began, stopping when Katia proceeded to pull the ring daggers out of her boots and twirl them in her hands. Clarke nodded at her show of usefulness, accepting Katia into the rescue team.

"Okay then"

Bellamy shrugged on his jacket as he finished giving last orders before they left.

"Lets go"

Katia lifted her fingers to her head in a mock salute, and skipped off following Clarke's path.

"You're going on a rescue mission?"

Vaughn cut into her ear and she glanced around checking Bellamy and Clarke were both far enough distances away from her.

"Bellamy will warm up to me more if I actually listen to him and play follower."

"Have fun with that"

Katia refrained from replying, as Bellamy and Murphy caught up with her. Bellamy put a hand on her wrist and pulled her to his side.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"Do what?"

She asked him, widening her eyes obviously.

"You disarmed Wells and Murphy, Murphy almost literally"

Murphy scowled at Katia from Bellamy's opposite flank.

"I know how to take care of myself, that's all"

"Is it?"

"Yeah what is your story anyways?"

Murphy asked her and she chewed on the inside of her mouth in irritation.

"My story, well it's a long and completely boring one"

Bellamy raised an eyebrow but she ignored it. His eyes lingered on her for a moment, before he diverted his attention.

"Hey hold up, what's the rush?"

He said strolling up to Clarke as he took the gun in his hand.

"You don't survive a spear through the heart"

"Put the gun away Bellamy."

Wells tried to threaten. Murphy jumped in front of Wells shoving him with his hand.

"Why don't you do something about it"

Katia sighed at their level of immaturity.

"Boys your both pretty"

She turned to Bellamy.

"Now can we go?"

Bellamy's lips quirked up in a smirk.

"Not yet"

"Jasper screamed when they moved him, if the spear struck his heart he'd have died instantly, it doesn't mean we have time to waste"

Bellamy grabbed Clarke's wrist aggressively.

"As soon as you take this wristband off, we can go"

Clarke's brow furrowed and she shoved free of his grasp.

"The only way the Ark is going to think I'm dead, is if I'm dead. Got it"

Katia shook her head, Clarke had just set herself up as a target. Bellamy smirked.

"Brave princess"

"Not so sure about that"

Katia muttered, earning a chuckle from Murphy who was beside her.

"Why don't you get your own nickname!"

Finn called out from behind him, dispersing the tension from the group.

"Call this a rescue party? Split up, cover more ground. Clarke you're with me"

She followed after Finn wordlessly and Katia was left with the three other guys.

KAtia realised that they were all wandering around blindly, since none of them actually knew the area. She needed to ask Vaughn to locate Jasper. Quickly coming up with an idea she put her foot on a tree and jumped up, locking her hands around a prominent branch and pulling herself up.

"What are you doing?"

Murphy asked her, making Bellamy pull himself out of conversation with Wells. Katia shrugged, keeping herself moving as she effortlessly moved from tree to tree.

"Not all signs to follow are on the ground, besides you can see more from up here."

"More what? Leaves and branches?"

Katia rolled her eyes ignoring the comment.

"Vaughn"

She whispered and was answered with a 'how may I help you'.

"Location of the kid the wilds took?"

"Panther playground, so hold onto your daggers"

"Got it thanks"

She hopped down from the trees and rejoined Bellamy and the other two, leading them to Jasper. Finn had done a good job of getting himself and Clarke near to the place, he was a good tracker she noted; thinking that if he was a recruit they'd probably upgrade him to a scavenger.

"How do we know this is the right way?"

Murphy complained as they came to a pebbled ground, leading to a circle of bushes.

"We don't, spacewalker thinks he's a tracker"

"It's called cutting sign, 4th year earth skills. he's good"

"But not great"

Katia commented in reply, which was true; the kids eyes weren't as trained as those from the tower that had the skill to track.

"Would you keep it down? Or should I paint a target on your back?"

Finn glared and Katia rolled her eyes, pushing to the front of the group. Jasper wailed, and Murphy took a step back, whilst the others looked panicked.

"What the hell was that?"

"Now would be a good time to take out that gun."

Clarke commented, and the group pushed past the bushes and into the clearing that held jasper. Katia didn't so much as spare Jasper a glance; first off checking her surrounding for traps-something which Clarke didn't even stop to consider doing, as she hurtled towards Jasper. The floor beneath her feet disappeared and she was left with only Bellamy's hand gripping her as a life line. Katia circled the are behind Jasper, checking for more traps as the boys frantically shouted for Clarke to be pulled up safely.

"Vaughn any traps I missed?"

"Negative."

He replied, and Katia retreated back to the five with her.

"We need to get him down"

Clarke instructed.

"I'll climb up cut the vines"

Finn suggested. Katia nodded offering to do the same.

"I got two of these, it'll make quicker work of it"

She said, lifting up her daggers and tossing them in the air before catching them.

"I'll come with you"

Wells said and Finn shook his head.

"No, you stay with Clarke, watch him"

He said, cocking his head towards Bellamy.

"You, lets go"

He motioned towards Murphy with his head then headed towards the tree Jasper was tied to. Katia swiftly worked on the vines keeping Jasper's hands bound, her being the only one slim enough and agile enough to reach and be able to balance on the tree branch that awkwardly jutted out. Unlike the others she never kept her eyes fixed on one thing, continuously darting her eyes from left to right, up and down. A movement flickered in the bushes, which none of the others picked up on and Katia leapt off the branch, carefully and soundlessly landing on her tiptoes.

"What?"

Bellamy asked, his features contorted in confusion and his voice sounding both annoyed and curious.

"Katia, you need to get Jasper down"

Clarke proclaimed, oblivious to the fact that they were not the only things in the forest.

"Katia you got a Panther coming your way."

Vaughn alerted her.

"Shh"

Katia silenced both Clarke and Vaughn, her eyes fixed on the towering bushes surrounding them. She edged her way closer, pulling her second dagger out of her boot. A ferocious growl entered the clearing and the 5 with Katia whipped their heads around to locate the source of the sound.

"What was that?"

"Grounders?"

Bellamy suggested worriedly looking around the clearing with the rest of the group, frowning deeper when he caught sight of Katia's calm composure.

The panther stalked its way through a path, and the others jumped back, Clarke shouting for Katia to do so too.

"I know what I'm doing!"

She hissed at the blonde, keeping her eyes locked on the panther, which had decided on her as it's target. The panther pounced in the air; but before it could grasp at Katia, she skidded under it, and spun around landing in a crouched stance. The 5 around her remained paralyzed in shock, which irritated Katia infinitely.

"Gun!"

She shouted, ordering them to shoot the panther, which had shaken off its disorientation of missing its kill and had now turned back to Katia, stalking predatorily up to her. Her hand darted up and the dagger rested above the point between it's eyes, Katia's eyes daring for the panther to make a move. It's fangs were bared, dripping with saliva, the hot breath hitting Katia's face making her want to recoil away, but she knew if she did so she would be showing weakness. Her features pulled into confusion as she saw the flicker of change in the panther's eyes. What was the animal seeing when it looked at her? Was it seeing the killer? The murderer? Could it smell the blood and death that engulfed her? Whatever it was she was no longer being considered prey. The hungry and vicious stare had vanished, replaced with something else, fear? And then just like that it started to back away...

She wasn't this animals prey anymore.

She was feared.


End file.
